endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Mask
Original Link Posted on 17 February 2015 Puzzle Look at the mask as a whole. There should be 5 spots that have a slightly diferent look to what they should If you already have found the 5 locations, check how many are in total (altered and not) this should hint you to what are you looking. Also it will be anagramed There are 5 colored triangles around the mask. They are together with their numeric position the following Green 1 Blue 6 Red 9 Green 15 Blue 19 Doing number to letter with A=1 we get AFIOS. this is an anagram for Sofia. stl.la/sofia leads to What's New In Ancient History Reward What's new in Ancient History Spring, 1992 Department of Ancient History Newsletter, University of Texas at Austin Graduate student Spotlight: Angela Sanning Angela came to us with research interests in Olmec civilization, but under her adviser Dr. Edward Pramik, her project has broadened to include other ancient civilizations, notably the native cultures of central North America. Her project is syncretic and cross-cultural, building bridges between different cultures in addition to exploring their specificities. Her classes are some of the most sought after on campus, as one of her primary classroom tactics of the application of these ancient beliefs to contemporary society. Q: what value do you find in applying ancient principles to current conundrum? A: what we understand as a "belief system" or "philosophy" has been conditioned by the ancient Greeks, who are foundational to the Western academic tradition. We see a philosophy as something to be discussed by academics and puzzled over in the abstract. However, what I'll loosely call the "ideologies" of ancient civilizations were not created to be discussed. They were created to be acted upon, and in their enactment create a functioning society. By applying these ideas to modern culture, we get them on their feet as they were meant to be and experience them in a way that would be impossible if we kept them behind glass, as it were. Q: you are often very vocal in your admiration of some of the ideas of the civilizations that you are studying. Is there a line between academic and advocate? Is there ever a danger of your admiration clouding your analysis? A: of course. But I think my admiration is really beside the point. I approached each civilization as a complete, functioning system. When looking in this way, a belief system is simply the blueprint of a while running machine, and that of harmonizing the conflicting impulses of the individual in such a way as to create a society that thrived for far longer than, for instance, the current duration of the United States government. Admire or not, it worked for its time. Q: How have your interactions with Prof. Pramik influenced your thinking on these matters? A: He's been supportive. Q: some of your undergraduates have gone on to found societies on campus, including the Student Olmec Society, in which students attempted to live according to Olmec principles. What do you make of the recent controversy? A: well, to me it's very rewarding that I've influenced the students' lives. But youth is a time of great enthusiasms. I certainly do not advocate animal sacrifice and have since had a serious talk with them about their duties to current animal welfare laws. Q: Thank you, Angela. And good luck in your research. A: It's been a pleasure.﻿ Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Puzzle Category:February 2015 Category:Angela Sanning Category:Pramik Category:Olmec